matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
S.E.A.L.S
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.8.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 600)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Military-themed|cost = 320 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The S.E.A.L.S is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is an assault rifle with the rigid stock, 6X scope, 40-round magazine clip, and the slightly longer rail and the barrel. On the side of the receiver, there is a decal which has stars with six stripes, signifying the military theme. Strategy It deals exceptional damage, above-average fire rate, average capacity, fairly-high mobility and the proficient accuracy. Tips *You can use this in all ranges. *Aim for headshots to deal more damage. *You have to aim well since it holds 40 rounds, tied with the 600 rpm fire rate. *While it has 40 rounds on hold, benefit from the 15x reserve capacity. *Its 6X zoom makes this a deadly weapon in all ranges. *Seeing that it features the exceptional accuracy, you can use this all ranges (medium to long range are best ranges for this tactic). *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Take note that the accuracy never loses even if you hip-fire (fire without the use of scope). *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *The gun will remain mostly accurate if you hold down the trigger, but it will require some aim when moving around quickly. Counters *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Try to use a wall break type weapon while hiding behind a wall or object. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further so as to stop its users from making evasive moves. *Use high mobility weapons as users with this weapon can usually be easily outrun, although they will most likely switch to a less cumbersome weapon to pursue you. *Strike when the player is reloading. **However its reload time is shorter than expected. *Using the fastest weapon (in your current layout) to run away would be the most viable option. Firing Sound *Ranger Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is one of the few weapons with the 6X scope. *The rifle itself is somewhat similar to that of IMI Galil. *Its name is a reference to the US Navy SEALS. *This is the first weapon to be added in the 15.8.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary